A night in Paris
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Where did Virgil and Gordon go after saving Penelope and Sir Jeremy, what was it that made Alan so jealous? Rights belong to Anderson and original quotes.


"I spoke too soon father, they all made it. Looks like another rescue has been successfully completed" Alan grinned.

"Well done, tell the others that you can go and see Paris with Penelope, it's the least you deserve."

"Thanks dad, we'll be home sometime in the morning" Alan smiled and went back to Thunderbird 2 to wait for the group.

Eventually they began the short journey to Paris, once there Penelope led them to a café where they sat down for drinks, Virgil said something to Gordon and they disappeared, it wasn't long before a chord was struck on the piano, Alan looked though the window behind him, his eyes darted straight to the piano where Virgil was impressing a brunette girl and Gordon was dancing with a young ginger. Alan immediately pouted as he turned back to Penelope, who was in deep conversation with Sir Jeremy.

"A fine thing, my first night in Paris ever and all I get is to be serenaded by _gypsie musique_."

"That will do Alan."

"I don't get it, as soon as we get back to Paris, all the fellas push off to the follies, why not me?" Alan looked back into the dining room where a small group of girls were around the piano giggling, even Gordon had joined them and had an arm around a girl.

"Because you're too young, now drink up, Parker will be here soon to take us to the best nightclub in town."

"Oh great!, I _love_ dancing with Parker, he does a very interesting rumba they tell me."

"Here's Parker now" Jeremy looked up.

"Darling you look wonderful" Penelope praised as a door was shut.

"What?" Alan turned his head sharply "Tintin, how did you get here?"

"Your father thought she deserved a vacation."

"Et voila" she spun with a grin.

"We should get going, why Penelope old girl, you haven't touched your Pernod."

"Ah yes, well last time I was at this café, I raised it to my lips and bang, I was off on another adventure."

"Well raise a glass and see what happens this time" Jeremy smiled.

Suddenly fireworks went off, the group stood up and watched the colours burst over their heads, inside the other two had heard the fireworks and Virgil stood up from the stool lifting the brunette girl off his lap.

"Sorry ladies, my brother and I have to go."

"We've had a great evening" Gordon grinned as the ginger haired girl kissed him twice on his cheeks "au revoir Sofia."

"Virgil, you're a really good pianist" the brunette, who Virgil had found out to be called Faye, smiled.

"Mercie Faye" he kissed her hand "au revoir."

The group of girls departed from the piano and the two brothers left the restaurant to join the others, they laughed lightly at Alan who had his arm around Tintin's shoulders and watching the fireworks.

They all finished their drinks prepared to leave the nightclub.

"Will there be dancing?" Tintin asked.

"Most likely" Alan replied inviting her for the first dance.

"I'd love to" she smirked and got into the car with Penelope and Sir Jeremy.

Virgil and Gordon got into the car behind and followed FAB1 down the road to the nightclub.

During the night Tintin danced with all three Tracys although spent most of the time with Alan, Virgil went to the piano and asked if he could play a piece for couples to dance to much to Alan's embarrassment, Virgil simply winked and began to play, accompanied by the club's resident jazz group who improvised along to the melody Virgil was playing, Gordon had asked a girl to dance and now the two figures were gliding around the dance floor laughing quietly. From the piano Virgil smiled and flicked back a strand of hair off his face as he turned his attention back to the keys. The dancers clapped as he released the pedal and stood up to shake the lead musician's hand, as Virgil stepped off the platform Alan and Gordon sauntered over.

"You can't resist showing off can you Virg?" Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"I was just being polite by…"

"By giving the main pianist a break, really polite Virg" Alan sided with Gordon smirking.

"You guys are such teasers, c'mon we better get back to base, and we want to catch Scott before bed right?"

"And boast about tonight? I wouldn't miss it for the world" Gordon laughed.

"I'll get Tintin, meet you by the car?"

"Sure Alan."

A few minutes later the car was speeding back to Thunderbird 2 and the craft set course for home, her passengers eager to mock the owner of her sister ship back at base.


End file.
